The present disclosure generally relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to an inverted-F antenna for use in a wireless communication apparatus.
Antenna is an important component for a wireless communication apparatus, but it often occupies considerable area and volume of the circuitry module. With the increasing demand on lighter, thinner, and smaller wireless communication devices, the volume of the antenna has to be further reduced for meeting the trend of device miniaturization.
In related art, an inverted-F antenna (IFA) is widely utilized in many network cards, mobile phones, and other portable wireless devices due to it possesses good omnidirectional radiation patterns.
However, the radiating body length of the inverted-F antenna has to be one quarter wavelength of the radio signal to be received/transmitted by the antenna. It is thus difficult to reduce the overall volume of the circuitry module because of the above restriction on the radiating body length of the inverted-F antenna.